


Farewell and Goodbye

by PoisonFlower377



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonFlower377/pseuds/PoisonFlower377
Summary: Have no ideas for stories anymore.  Saying farwell to writing them.





	

There is a reason I haven't been posting anymore stories in the past year. It's the fact that I have no more ideas for stories to post here. Ran out fresh out of concepts. Eleven stories is enough and I am fine with that. Not even ones for other TV shows, cartoons, and movies. Done with writing for good. Did enjoy and have a lot of fun doing them. 

Hope someday Futurama and Family Guy will both get the recognition it deserves on this site. Let more Futurama and Family Guy fans come onto this site and write stories, please! Mostly Futurama was my area of expertise when I wrote the stories and published them on here. In the meantime, click my username and please enjoy my stories. They're the best stories of Futurama ever published on this site.

 

Real life stuff is in my way. Always will like Futurama and Family Guy. Watch both on DVDs. Moved to Texas from Utah and got a new job. Good bye Archive of Our Own. You have all been a swell website. Might be back someday if someone here can give me some ideas for another TV show or cartoon. Doubt that very much. Until then, it's au revior! 

You can even find my works on An FICWAD. I am PoisonIvy543 there.

So long, farewell Archive Of Our Own I will miss you....

Now that I'm gone, rate and review my stories. Thought I'd write this just so all of you will know why I haven't updated anything. 

Consider this my letter of resignation.

My stories are very promising and you will all like them. 

 

Sincerely yours,

Gone and not forgotten

 

Zoey Webber


End file.
